lycan in forks
by chaos24267
Summary: what if Edward wasn't the only supernatural creature in forks pretending to be human and had secrets and demons to hide
1. Chapter 1

_Bella could hear the howls and feel the pounding of the ground coming closer and closer no matter how fast she tried to run. As she reached a break in the tree line she glanced back and let out a blood curdling scream. Charging towards her was a huge wolf like beast with piercing onyx eyes and black skin and fur. It snapped its fangs as it lunged forward. Bella tried to run faster but stumbled as the beast leaped on to her, its talons ripping in to the back of her arms and legs as it sunk its fangs deep in to her shoulder and neck. _

_Bella howled in shock and pain as she fell to the ground the force of the massive creature on top of her too much for her 9 year old body to hold up. suddenly two shots rang out and the dead weight of the creature was lifted off of her and just before the world went black, she faintly heard a man's voice calmly telling her she was safe as she was lifted from the ground and placed in someone's arms._

Bella woke with a strangled scream, chest heaving and arms straining against the chains anchoring her to the bed as the past faded away and her mom's voice rang out from behind her bedroom door

"Bella? Bella? Is everything alright?" Renee called out

Bella grimaced as she surveyed the damage her dreams always seemed to create "it's ok mom, you can come in" Bella responded

"Do you need the first aid kit?" Renee asked worriedly as she unlocked Bella's door and saw her bed tore apart yet again and blood running down her arms "Do we need to call zeke?" Renee asked worriedly wanting desperately to be able to climb up on to Bella's bed and comfort her but knowing that Bella's control could be on edge and she could revert to her more animal instincts and snap at her.

"No, I'm fine, it was just the dream, no need to worry zeke or henry just yet" Bella replied flexing her wrists and hands as Renee unlocked the shackles and enveloped Bella in a hug as she sat down with her on the bed "you know, you don't have to go to forks just yet." Renee mentioned as she rubbed Bella's back.

"Mom we.. Bella started to say as Renee's phone rang

"Hang on honey, it's phil" Renee said as she stood up to answer the phone. " Hi honey how was the game?, can you hang on one sec?" Renee held the phone away from her ear and turned towards bella "hold that thought it will only be for a few min"

" I know mom and that why I need to head to forks so that you and phil can have more then just a couple of min to talk to each other" Bella responded

"We'll talk later ok? Renee responded before heading out towards the kitchen talking to phil all the while.

"hopefully phil and the team did well" bella murmured as she pulled out her phone and dialed zeke's number to see if she could see him and his dad before she left.

"Hello?" a unfamiliar male voice said in to the phone

"Is zeke there? Bella asked, confusion in her voice

"yea he's here, who's calling for him? The voice asked.

bella heard zeke in the background telling the voice to quit being such a asshat and give him the phone

"Bella, who's this " bella responded mildly curious now

"just a cousin, no one of real importance" zeke replied having gotten control of the phone

"I can call back later if you have family over" bella replied

"it's fine, they just came by to talk to dad. No biggie" Zeke replied "

"hey I was wondering if I could come and see you guys before I left?" bella asked

"sure, dad wanted to talk to you about some stuff as well" zeke replied being vague

"alright, let me see if Renee will let me use the car" bella said as she headed to the kitchen to find her mom.

"Hey mom, would it be ok to take the car to the rez to see zeke and henry?" bella said as her mom turned to face her the phone still on her ear.

"that's fine dear, the keys are by the door" Renee replied as she giggled at something phil told her

"thanks mom, Tell phil I said hi" bella called back and she headed out the door. "Zeke you still there?

"You good to go?"

"I've got the keys and will be there soon" bella replied

"All right, I'll tell dad and we'll see you in a bit" Zeke replied before starting to yell at someone as he hung up

"That wasn't weird at all" bella muttered after she hung up the phone and grabbed her mom's keys.


	2. Chapter 2

As she pulled up to zeke's house she noticed there was a lot more cars then she was expecting. _that's a lot of family zeke's got right now and its not even the holidays yet. What the heck is going on? _She thought as she walked up the front steps to knock on the door but it opened before her fist had a chance to hit the door.

"Hey Bella nice timing" Zeke said "Henry was just telling some of the family about you."

" Oh really, Bella replied as she stepped inside to find almost the whole rez in zeke's house. "Why? Whats going on? Bella asked worriedly moving closer towards zeke

" Nothing bad" Zeke replied trying to reassure her

"These men are members of both of our cousin tribes in Washington the Quileute's and the Makah"

"so they just decided to show up and visit you for a few days before I moved up there?" wanted to make sure they knew what kind of demon beast was coming to their territory huh?" Bella snapped her canines enlarging as onyx flooded her eyes, the amount of people in such a small room and the gathering strength of the moon cycle causing her to feel more on edge and agitated.

"Peace child, peace, all is well and will be revealed soon." Henry Longshadow replied seeing bella's agitation building and coming over to stand by her holding a worn earthen mug with steam coming off of it out to her. "Drink" he said calmly "it's getting close to your time isn't it?

Bella gladly took the mug from henry and took a deep drink before sighing and answering him. "yes, this cycle feels much stronger. thank you again for making this for me, I'm sorry for snapping at you" Bella said turning towards zeke

"I forgot about your claustrophobia with large groups of people" zeke replied back " we were all talking and I thought you would be interested to note that our cousin tribes have also come in to contact with the cold ones"

"ah the himadorians, vamp wannabes bella remarked

"Vampire wannabes ?" one of the tribe members remarked "you mean there is more then just the cold ones?"

"Oh yes, many more" both bella and zeke replied

"There are those that can go in to the sunlight and those that will burn if they go in to the sunlight. The later ones are the true vampires. The ones that can go in to the sun are your cold ones or himadorians, they are the mutated attempt of a mad vampire who wanted a better version of himself and tried to combined a ice demon with that of his kin. However it didn't quite work the way the vampire planned.

The ice demon in the hybrids caused them to become completely solid which prevented the vampire side from being able to shift back and forth from its mortal guise to its demon visage and they tend to sparkle in the sun as a result of the ice demon in them and that draws unwanted attention to them. And so the vampires disregarded the cold ones as a failed experiment and the two factions split apart with neither side speaking of or even knowing who the true vampires are.

"not a lot of mortals know this or want to know about all of this as well." Zeke piped up " we only found out about all of this information because of bella helping the rez and the town in fending off attacks against both types" zeke said nodded towards bella who lowered her head and continued to drink out of her mug

"How did she come to know all of this knowledge about these supernatural creatures?" one of the elders asked "only those in our tribe have ever heard the legends of the cold ones.

"Believe me I don't want to know any of this stuff." Bella remarked with bitterness in her tone "I would have been perfectly happy not knowing anything of the supernatural world around me, however that ignorance was ripped from me many years ago.

Since then I have been on the look out for any supernatural presence here in this town so that I can protect the ignorant." Its only thanks to henry and zeke here that I have been able to retain a tenuous hold on the small part of my humanity as well as my sanity." Bella replied her mood darkening

"What happened to you, child?" one of the elders with kind but wise eyes asked her

I was attacked on a camping trip when I was 9 and changed in to what one would call a lycanthrope" Bella replied "or in more common terms, a lycan, werewolf, monster, demon, beast from hell. All described what I become.

"not when you take the wolfsbane, Zeke reminded her

"When it works, bella retorted sinking further into her foul mood

"It's stopped working? When did this happen?" henry asked interested with what she had to say

"for the most part it still does what I need it to do. Its just recently the pull of the moon has felt stronger, or when my mental emotional state is in upheaval " bella grumbled

"Ah, that would make sense, you can only cage the beast for so long before it rips through the cage. Henry replied thoughtfully

"that's kinda why I came over today" bella said turning towards henry and zeke "I'm leaving for forks in a few days and I need more wolfsbane to take with me especially with the full moon coming in four days"

"your moving to forks? A tall dark skinned young man stepped forward from the back of the room "we live there" he said gesturing towards the two older men in the back

"we have cold ones that live close to our rez however they act different then any of the other cold ones.

"oh? How so? Bella inquired her interest peeked

"yes they claim not to feed off of humans and only feed on animals and thus made a treaty with our leader many years ago, however their close proximity has caused issues in our tribe"

" what happens? bella responded

"we transform in to giant wolves" the young man responded

"do this happen to all of the men in your tribe?"

"not so far, just the boys that are descended from our leaders that made the treaty many years ago."

"what triggers the transformation?"

"it seems to be intense emotions"

"that sucks, at least i was mauled by a giant crazed beast" Bella chuckled slightly

"I would not have guessed that you were a werewolf if you didn't tell us, your smell isn't any different from the ones around you." the young man replied

"it's the wolfsbane, it mostly suppress most of the aspects of the beast and let me pretend to be human for the most part." bella responded back

"Bella, how much more wolfsbane will you need?" zeke asked popping his head out of the kitchen

"at least two months cycle" bella replied

"Bella? Is your full name Isabella? One of the older men from forks asked

"yea, but no one really calls me that" Bella replied a little startled

Is your father Charlie swan? He asked

"yes, you know him?

"he is friends with one of our village elders and has been talking about how his daughter is coming to live with him, does he know what you have become ?" the older man asked

"that partly why I am taking the wolfsbane, so that I can give my mom a break and not worry my dad too much.

He knows I was attacked in the forest when I was 9 and I was sick for quite a while and that's why I couldn't visit him for long periods. But he doesn't know I'm a lycan.

"henry mentioned your cycle is coming up, he didn't mean your female time of the month did he? Sam asked curiosity in his tone

"no, when the moon is at its fullest it's sway strengthens the beast bringing it closer to the surface and increasing its control over the transformation.

"what do you do if.. Sam started

"when" bella interrupted him

"what happens when you transform? Sam finished

"Chaos and utter destruction, I usually lock myself away so that the beast doesn't get out and wreak havoc."

"do you think having wolves around you when you are transformed could help to control the beast without having to be chained? Sam asked curiously

"I have never been around any other supernatural creatures when in the throes of a full moon cycle, it could be possible, it could also be very dangerous as well."

"we could try and help you with your transformation if you could help us to find out more about the cold ones?" part of our treaty is that there is a boundary line and the cold ones can't come over towards the rez and we can't go towards their house. If you are going to be attending forks high you might run in to them, I have heard that they try to fit in with the rest of the school." the older man spoke up

"cold ones in high school? Why would they surround themselves with humans all day? That has to be torture for them" and me bella muttered to her self "What the hell, why not, I'm interested in these different cold ones. It will make high school less boring, my cycle is going to peak around sat-sun I usually try to get as far away from everyone as possible."

"great, that sounds good" the young man replied "it will be nice to get any information at all on them"

"will this on enough?" henry asked as he walked over to bella

"lets hope it will be enough to help with the stress of this month. Bella responded starting to pace

Peace, child, peace. It will all work its self out in good time.

"Oh Henry, what am I going to do without you? Bella cried before wrapping her arms around him in a great big hug

"you can always call us" Zeke replied sullenly

"Zeke, I am going to miss you too" bella responded as she wrapped him in a hug as well

Just then bella's phone peeped "it's mom, she's done talking to phil. I got to get back so I can pack and such. Sam I'll try to look you all up when I get to forks. However if you would try and keep what's on that note a secret, it would work out best for everyone involved. People don't need to know that there is another demon moving to their town.

Bella turned towards henry and zeke "thanks again I'll try to call you when I get in to forks."

"you have my number right?" zeke asked

"yup" bella held up her phone "I'll txt you soon. "untill we meet again guys, thank you" bella said turning to head towards the door, her emotions clogging her throat _"I will not cry, I will not cry" _she thought to herself.

"bye bella, be safe" zeke called from the front porch as bella got in to her car.

Bella waved from behind the steering wheel and then sped off trying desperately to fight back the tears, the beast inside her clawing at her all the while, just before bella's car was out of sight zeke and henry heard a low mournful howl.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pulled in to her driveway and placed her head on the steering wheel trying to calm her emotions and get a leash on the beast. "_ I need to do this for mom" she should be able to be with phil at his games and support him without worrying if her daugther is on another rampage, killing and terrorizing the town. Plus it would be nice to see Charlie, I haven't seen him in such a long time. This needs to happen." _Bella gathered herself together and stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door.

"Mom, I'm back" bella called

"in the kitchen" Renee called out

"I take it the game went well" bella chuckled as she took in her mom's beaming face

"Oh yes! Phil did absolutely wonderful and there was a talent scout there too."

"see mom this is the move needs to happen, so that you can experience all this with phil in person, plus I haven't seen dad in quite a while"

"Alright, if your sure" renee hedged

"yes I am"

"all right then I need to call phil about flight dates, if you'll excuse me honey" renee bubbled excitedly

"sure mom" bella chuckled and headed towards her room as she dialed Charlie's number, on the third ring Charlie picked up.

"Hello?

Hey dad, it me I just wanted to confirm some things with you before I left."

"hang on let me grab a piece of paper. Alright, go for it" Charlie repiled

"My flight gets in to port angelus by 1:30 on Friday"

"Good, good I should be off in time to be able to pick you up"

"just don't turn on the lights and siren this times dad" bella half admonished, half chuckled

"Alright fine but only this one time" Charlie joked back

"how have you been feeling these days?" Charlie asked a more serious tone

"I'm doing ok for the most part, some days are better then others. I have some friends over here that have been helping me, and they gave me some things to take to forks to help me there."

" oh before I forget, I already enrolled you at Forks High. You start on Monday."

"ughhhh, I'm sooo looking forward to that" bella groaned but then she remembered what the three Quileute's had told her about forks high and the cold ones.

"alright I just got a call, I got go, I'll see you on friday." Charlie's voice brought her out her thoughts.

"sounds good see you soon dad" bella responded absentmindly, her thoughts back on the strange behavior of the cold ones. "_Why would they constantly test themselves around mortals like that_? Bella murmured intent on finding out why these cold ones acted so differently from the rest of their kind.

"_At least I won't be the only freak masquerading as a human at this school." _Bella smirked at that thought and then grew serious "_Hopefully the combination of the wolfsbane and my shields will help to mask the beast from the cold ones" _Bella closed her eyes and focused on strengthening and fortifying her shields and improving her perceived human image.

She sighed "_Back to being the clumsy teenager that can trip on air and blend in to the background again" _Bella took on look around her room and headed down stairs to meet her mom and head off to forks.

"Edward, its happening. The girl I keep seeing in my visions is coming to forks and she looks to be the daughter that Charlie has been talking about."

"Is her image any clearer then the last time?" Carlisle asked

"in each vision she was getting clearer but now she is shrouded in shadows.

"Do we know why she is coming?"

"That's gone all to hell as well, it originally had something to do with her mom and Charlie but now that's in flux and hazy" Alice pouted

"Is she going to be going to school at forks high?"

"yes, she will be there on Monday, that hasn't changed"

"Then we will know soon enough" Edward replied


	4. Chapter 4

Bella stepped out in to the misty port angelus afternoon and breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out her ear plugs, the quiet and calm of the environment around her helping to calm her frayed nerves and stretched control after being stuck in a plane for 3 hours. Some times have enhanced senses really sucked especially in tight quarters, everyone seemed like they were all right next to her with all the sights and sounds around her being amplified and setting her on edge.

Bella looked around her at all the temperate rainforest on the outskirts of the airport, the beast rumbling with pleasure at the forest all around her.

"Bella, Bella" Charlie's voice rang out.

Bella turned and saw him walking towards her from the far entrance, she grinned and started towards him. "hi dad, how was your day?"

"Good, Good how was your flight? Charlie responded

"long and crowded"

"your mom mentioned you have a problem with large numbers of people in small areas. You ready for the car ride or do you want a breather from small spaces?

Bella smiled "the car ride should be fine, I like to get all of the small spaces over with at one time."

Charlie smiled at Bella's comment "that sounds just like me.

Well the car's over this way"

"Hang on, where's the police cruiser." Bella remarked as they walk towards a brick red truck.

"At work, I thought I would bring your new truck to come and pick you up"

Bella started to say something but Charlie stopped her

"consider it your birthday present, Christmas and a welcoming present all rounded in to one. Do you remember billy and jake? This is their old truck.

When I mentioned that you where coming to stay with me, billy offered to sell this to me for a very good price and jake who is turning in to a good mechanic fixed it up to almost be as good as new. He and billy should be coming over on Tuesday to watch the mariners game."

"are you able to make it through an either game without nodding off" bella asked humor in her voice

"That's why billy and jake come over" Charlie answered back

"its nice to know some things still haven't changed dad" bella chuckled

"All right, here we are" Charlie got out and opened bella's door and went to unlock the front door. "here's your key, your room is the door on the left at the top of the stairs and the bathroom is on your right, sorry you have share it with your old man"

Bella smiled " I think I'll manage"

Bella stepped in to her room and saw that it was the roughly the same size as her room in phoenix, except here the walls and the comforter on the bed was a deep purple.

"I wasn't sure what kind of things you still liked so I left it the same as the last time you were here."

"it looks good dad, thanks"

"I figured we could go to the dinner after you get your stuff put away."

Still haven't mastered the art of cooking, huh? Bella asked a question in her voice

"Hey, why cook when other do it so much better" Charlie replied in his defense

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head" if you let me know what you like I can get things from the store and make them. Lets head to that dinner, I'm starved"

"Have you seen anything more on this mystery girl alice?" Carlisle asked

"she's here in town with Charlie at the dinner."

"what about the darkness you were talking about?"

It's there and it's trying to envelop her but something is holding it back, all I am able to get flashes of things and then darkness. Its all very frustrating" alice fumed

"Well hopefully we will be able to learn more come Monday and can figure out why she keeps popping up in your visions" jasper replied as he wrapped his arms around her

"Hey chief, Arlene mentioned your daughter was coming to visit."

Hey Waylan, yes this is Bella, Bella do you remember that one Christmas we had waylan and arlene over and waylan played santa and gave you a fish ornament?"

Bella thought for a moment a puzzled look on her face "I think so"

"waylan, quit pestering bella on her first day back" Arlene said coming over to their table "the usual chief?

"yes please"

"and for you dear?"

"can I get a steak, rare with no rest time please?"

"sure thing" Arlene replied and headed towards the kitchen

Bella looked around the small dinner noticing that not much had changed since the last time she was here 4 summers ago. Bella smiled and turned towards Charlie " its nice to see some things are still the same around here."

"not all change is a good thing" Charlie replied "why fix it if isn't not broken?"

"truer words were never spoken" arlene replied coming back with their steaks.

"that was quick, Bella remarked

"chuck already had the chief's usual started by the time he sat down." Arlene explained

"see there are advantages to being a regular" Charlie said with a hint of pride in his voice

Bella chucked and cut in to her steak, sighing as the flavor of the meat and the blood helped to sooth the beast inside her clawing to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice ! If your trying to keep me out of your thoughts, you don't have to scream" Edward groaned holding his head

"its not me!" It's this vision I keep getting" Alice snapped back

"What is in your vision?" Carlisle asked concern in his voice

"At first there was just a shot of the moon and darkness, but now its just black eyes and screaming" Alice replied holding her head

"there's a full moon tomorrow, do you think that has anything to do with your vision? Emmett wondered looking at the calendar

"if that is the case, then we are not the only legends forks has to deal with" Carlisle remarked in a worried tone

Bella crashed through the woods not caring where she was headed, Her only thought was to get as far away from the civilization as possible as the familiar waves of pain began to radiate and intensify with every step she took. As bella reached a break in the tree cover, the moon shone through and the weight of the full moon rushed in to her as the beast aided by moon's rays smashed through the last vestiges of her control and raged to the surface hungry to be released.

Bella slammed in to the ground with an anguished roar as wave upon wave of pain washed over her as her bones and muscles splintered and contorted. Her fingers and toes stretching out in to clawed talons, as her arms and legs strengthened and elongated, her ribs and her chest popping as it expanded, her spine lengthening in order to support her larger size, her canines lengthening into fangs causing her entire facial structure to be pulled out and forward as her head expanded and with one last agonizing crack Bella's clothes shredded and a large beast with dark fur emerged and looking up at the moon howled at the injustice of being forced to become a beast yet again.

Bella snarled and straightened up to her full height as she saw two horse sized wolves come out of the woods towards her. Bella started to advance towards the wolves but then recognized the scent of man that she had meet in Arizona at zeke's house and remembered that somehow he was somehow important and halted.

"Bella? Is that you?" sam asked standing next to the two large wolves in only cut off shorts

Bella growled and made eye contact with sam, her onyx gaze burning in to him.

"it's true, you really don't look anything like us" sam remarked amazed at what he saw in front of him. "you know we can't let you just run freely" sam stated

Bella growled showing her teeth and started to pace

"but we can run with you and keep you away from any humans. Sam finished hurriedly. Do you need to hunt when your like this? Sam asked wonder in his tone at the hulking beast in front of him

Bella grunted as her thoughts started to become muddled and foggy as the beast tried to wrest full control from her, snarling and snapping its fangs at the wolves standing in her way

"shit we need to head out now. paul, you take the back and me and jared will take the sides, don't hem her in unless you see any sign of human activity. Sam said to the wolves and with that they took off in to the woods guiding bella towards goat rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella groaned as she climbed in to her truck, her muscles screaming. Last nights transformation had been a especially brutal one and her body was still very much on edge. Bella laid her head on the steering wheel already dreading having to deal with the masses of humanity, being the new kid at school were hard enough to deal with without having her heightened senses making it even worse.

Bella reached under her seat for the package that zeke had given to her privately before she left phoenix and lit up, taking a couple deep drags as the sharp edges of the world around her start to soften. In a comfortable haze bella pulled out her phone and txted zeke, _beast came hard last night, thanks for the volume control. Now to play school, wish you were here. _"time to play human again" bella sighed and headed out towards forks high.

"_At least I shouldn't get too lost_" bella thought as she stepped out of her truck and headed towards the 5 small buildings laid out in front of her. Suddenly she stiffened, a low growl rumbling in her chest as the stench of the cold ones slammed in to her for the first time in a year causing her gums to ache and her throat to burn. The human image bella was trying to project fell away as she and the beast went on high alert, trying to locating where the scent was coming from.

"shit, we need to get in to the school right now." alice said suddenly her eyes clearing

"Why?" school hasn't even started yet." Rosalie snipped not wanting to deal with the throng of humans any more then she had to today.

"it's still really blurry but it would blow our cover and put everyone in danger if the chief's daughter found us and she's headed in our direction right now."

Jasper suddenly stiffened and clenched his jaw tightly "alice is right. I am picking up a huge wave of hostility and extreme need heading our way."

"your Isabella Swan, arent you?

Bella froze and jerked her head to the left as a Asian boy started to walk towards her and realizing was she was about to do shook her head slightly as she reprojected her perceived human image and replied " yeah but only my mom calls me that when I'm in trouble, I'm bella."

"well bella, welcome to forks high I'm erik" he said sticking out his hand.

Bella smiled and shook his hand, "it's nice to meet you erik, I didn't know high school's still had welcoming committees half way through the year"

Erik smiled " we don't really, I'm just with the newspaper and the yearbook committee and was hoping to get your picture for the yearbook and a story for the paper as well."

Bella grimaced "I'm not really a big fan of either, besides why would you want to write anything about me?"

"Its not every day that the new student in school is the chief's daughter from a big city, I bet you have lots of interesting stories" Erik replied trying to plead his case

"not really, it's all pretty boring" bella lied

"damn, well at least let me show you around" Erik said heading towards the second set of buildings.

"Thanks" bella replied and with one last sweeping glance turned and headed after Erik

"you know erik, for not being the welcoming committee, your doing a pretty good job of it" bella remarked as she looked up from her schedule to see him standing in front of her

"I'm just trying to help you not get lost" erik replied

Bella smiled "thanks"

"what class do you have next? "I've got the paper then lunch"

"gym then lunch" bella replied with disgust in her tone

Erik chuckled "see you at lunch, I'll save you a seat"

Bella walked in to the gym through the double doors and almost turned around, the smells of sweat, laminated wood and other odors hitting her like a punch in the face.

"Gym my old foe, we meet again" bella muttered as she made her way to the locker rooms

"Heads up!" a voice called out just as bella saw a volleyball heading straight for her, and with a tap of her hand sent the ball straight in to the back of the brown haired boy's head.

"ow!, what the.."

"great, I haven't even started gym and I'm already assaulting people" bella grumbled and walked towards the boy rubbing his head

"hey sorry about that, you ok? Bella asked

"yea no worries, the brown haired boy replied as a slender girl came over

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry about the ball, that serve went totally wild. You've got a nice spike " the slender girl commented

"my head agrees with Jessica', the boy said jokingly

"ha ha, very funny mike. Jessica replied and turned to face bella "you're Isabella swan right?

"just bella"

"well just bella, welcome to forks" mike replied with a grin "I call dids on bella for my team" mike said as he headed towards the volleyball net.

"you can't call dibs without knowing what the teams are" Jessica argued following after mike

Bella grinned at their antics "maybe gym here might not be so bad"


	7. Chapter 7

"you would think that with that spike of your, we would have beaten Jessica's team" mike remarked as they headed towards the cafeteria

"yea sorry about that I kinda forgot to meantion that I'm not that great at sports" bella lied "guess you shouldn't have call dibs without all the facts"

Mike chuckled "its all good at least we didn't get beat too badly."

"did Jessica beat you again" eric chimed in as he pulled mike's chair out from under him

"not as bad as I am going to do to you" mike taunted as he chased after eric

"oh great there they go again" Jessica remarked as she sat down next to bella

"do they do this often? Bella asked amusement in her voice

"unfortunately they tend to regress to middle school every now and then" Jessica replied rolling her eyes at mike and eric's antics

Jessica suddenly sat up straight and pulled out a mirror to check her makeup

Bella looked up to see what had Jessica all flustered and saw two girls and three boys come through the cafeteria and with them blew in the scent that bella recognized instantly as the cold ones she had smelled earlier

"who are they? Bella asked Jessica as she hungrily watched as the group passed by the table

"that's the cullen's" Jessica whispered a hushed tone in her voice "they all are foster kids of doctor cullen, they moved down from Alaska a few years ago and tend to keep to themselves but the weird things is that except for the "hot" Jessica fanned herself boy with the brown hair they all are couples.

Bella chuckled at Jessica attics "who's the "hot" boy? She asked

"that's Edward cullen, he's god's gift to women and he knows it, but no one here is good enough for him" Jessica continued to go on about Edward but Bella stopped listening as she felt mental feelers brushing against the back of her shields trying to get a read on her. looking towards the cullen's table she saw Edward's face develop a look of confusion and slight frustration as she strengthened her shields and shoved the feeler back to where it came from.

"Edward are you picking up anything on the chief's daughter? Alice asked distractedly as she saw jasper start to lose the fight with his bloodlust as his eyes grew darker and darker.

"no" Edward replied baffled "its like she isn't there, I can hear everyone around her but its dead air where her thoughts should be"

"what? Emmett exclaimed "I thought you could read everyone? "

"I can read everyone around her but its like she isn't there. Edward jolted slightly "what in the?.." he paused "I think she somehow threw me out of her mind." Edward exclaimed with a mixture of confusion and wonder

"is that even possible?" Rosalie asked suddenly interested in the subject at hand. Just then the bell rang

"fuck this!" jasper grunted as he stood and headed towards the throng of students filing out of the cafeteria _"Edward you have next period with her, see if you can find anything else out," I have to stop a massacre"_

Alice thought as she steered jasper away from the double door and out towards the parking lot.

Bella walked in to biology and instantly spotted the cold one that Jessica had called Edward as she walked over to the teacher to get her schedule signed off.

"welcome, I've got one last seat right over here" mr. Melina said as he lead her right past a fan on his desk and towards Edward

Bella tripped on nothing for the first time since she was nine as the smell of Edward slammed in to her, his scent overwhelming her for a second, her knees buckling as the beast tried to surge to the surface to get at edward. Bella panted as she looked up and saw that Edward has the same expression on his face that she was fighting so desperately to keep off of hers. The look of extreme hunger and need.

Bella gingerly sat down at the table as far away from Edward as was possible as she tried to keep herself from sinking her fangs deep into his neck. Bella shook her head so that her hair formed somewhat of a curtain between her and Edward blocking him from seeing that her eyes were black and her fangs had fully descended and reverted to the backup plan she always used when this happened, she pulled out her cell under the table and txted zeke "FML! as tremors ran through her as she gripped the table praying for the bell to ring as she fought to keep from killing everyone in the room


	8. Chapter 8

Edward glanced up as bella walked over to Mr. Melina and stiffened as the fan blew bella's intoxicating scent towards him causing his throat to erupt into flames. Edward immediately shut off his lungs as bella came over to where he was sitting, distracted as he was by her scent he almost didn't see bella's eyes changing the closer she got to him. The brown in her eyes was being swallowed up by midnight black. Her eyes looked as hungry as he felt.

Edward noticed that bella was trying to sit as far from him as it was possible like he was some kind of disease. he tested the air again and found that somehow bella's scent had morphed and become more complex, there was now a wildness to the intoxicating aroma.

Edward looked over at bella and thought he saw bella's incisors lengthening but before he could get a good look, bella moved her hair obstructing his view and at the same time flooding his scents with her smell.

Edward gripped the edge of the table as he tried not to think how easy it would be to snap her neck and drown in her blood, just then the bell rang causing bella to bolt from her seat like the hounds of hell were chasing her

Bella tore open the door of her truck as she threw herself inside and slammed the door panting like she had just ran a 5k race, her hands shaking so bad it took several tries to get her truck started. Gunning the engine bella tore out of the parking lot as fast as her truck could go. Suddenly her phone starting ringing breaking the silence. Bella pulled off to the side of the road not trusting her self to be able to drive and talk in her present state.

"bella, whats going on?, talk to me" zeke's voice rang out from the phone

Bella almost sobbed in relief at the sound of his voice

"zeke, I'm so fucked" bella replied desperation in her voice

"What happened" zeke asked nervously

"I almost broke the rule and fell off the wagon, I barely managed to hang on"

"it's the cold ones my cousins wanted you to check out isn't? Zeke replied with trepidation in his voice dreading bella's response

"I thought I had it under control but this one's scent was so complex and so fucking good, it washed over me and all I want to do was to rip out his throat and bathe in his venom, the beast was so close " bella replied

"do you know who he is?"

"yes, his name is Edward cullen and if I'm not mistaken I think he might be a mind reader but a very rudimentary one at that, I don't think he has any control over it" bella mused thinking back to the cafeteria

"did he say anything about your attitude towards him?" zeke asked

"no, I think I might have affected him in a similar manner, when I first walked up to him his eyes looked like I felt. Bella remarked as she reflected on how Edward had looked as she had walked up

"do you think its just your cycle magnifying his scent" zeke pondered

"I really hope so"

"do you have class with him every day? Zeke asked

"fuck!, yes one hour every day" bella groaned slamming her head on to her steering wheel

"do you think you could get Charlie to let you skip two or three days and hang with the shape shifters you meet at my house?" Zeke wondered

"its worth a try, I can't afford another day like today" bella sighed

"How did your shift last night go?

"fucking rough, remind me not to hold out so long next time. Last night ranked 4th on my worst shifts. Thanks for the care package it helped a lot

Zeke grinned "let me know when you need more, did meeting up with the quileute wolves help at all?"

"it seemed like it, they led me to a wilderness park and it was easier being able to run in a weird sort of pack and not have to worry about running off and killing but at the same time I also had to make the beast didn't lash out and attack them either."

" you modded your chains right? Zeke asked

"yea, I fixed them so the only way I could get out of them is if I am completely calm and in human form plus I got charlie to install a firedoor as well " bella replied

How did you install your chains with out Charlie hearing you?

"very carefully" just then bella's phone beeped signaling another call on the line "speaking of Charlie, he's on the other line I got to go but I'll talk to you later" bella said

"totally, be careful" zeke replied back

Bella switched over "hey dad, whats up?" bella asked trying to act nonchalantly

"I stopped by the school to see how you were doing and they said you didn't show up for any of your classes after lunch" Charlie remarked

"_I wish I didn't show up to any of my classes after lunch" _bella thought

"are you doing ok? Charlie asked pulling bella out of her thoughts

"sorry for worrying you dad, this morning was rough with having to deal with all kinds of new things today" bella replied remembering what zeke had said about getting Charlie to let her skip for a few days.

"I can see about getting your school stuff sent to the house for a day or two to help with your transition, would that help? Charlie asked concern in his voice

Bella sighed in relief "that would be amazing thanks dad"

"see there's some perks to being my daughter" Charlie joked

Bella smiled "I'm on my way home, see you in a few" she replied as she started her engine.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well? did you learn anything new about the chief's daughter" Carlisle and alice asked at the same time as Edward walked in

"Yes and at the same time no" Edward replied

"well?" alice prompted

"I can't get a read on her at all, its just empty air where her thoughts should be." Edward replied half talking to himself half telling them "when she walked in to biology her blood sang to me smelling sweeter then anything I have ever smelled before but then her scent changed and there was this wildness to it.

"her scent changed? Carlisle asked curiosity in his tone

"yes along with her eyes, they were brown one min and it was they were solid black the next. she acted like I was a disease and she wanted nothing more then to be anywhere but next to me and basically sprinted out of biology when the bell rang" Edward remarked as he thought back to his encounter with bella and odd behavior and thought briefly about finding more about her

Alice gasped as a vision of ripped apart bodies and blood everywhere and the feeling of extreme need and shame flooded her head. "Edward now would definitely not be a good time to go find out more about bella."

"I agree with alice" Carlisle remarked " I have a feeling we need to keep our distance for now, will you be able to withstand her scent to be able to find more information on bella tomorrow?"

"I should be able to" Edward remarked thinking how he was going to get info on bella without being able to hear her.

"alice did you see bella skipping school? Edward asked looking around the cafeteria

"I can't see anything concerning bella right now, it's all dark" alice griped "why?

"cause she's not here and Jessica's thinking about how nice it would be to have her homework delivered to her house like bella" Edward replied

"well there goes our plans" alice pouted hating not being able to see what was going on

"I wonder why the chief would let her skip school her first week here" Edward wondered fascinated by the mystery bella swan was becoming.

Its wasn't until the fifth day of their first meeting that bella showed back up at school and by then Edward was going crazy with all of his unanswered questions, for once he wished he could read her mind and see where she had been. Edward noticed that bella looked more ragged and tired then the last time he saw her. He also watched her eyes but couldn't see any change in them at lunch or when she was walking toward him in biology.

"hello, im Edward cullen, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time" Edward said as bella sat down next to him

"bella swan" bella replied as she sat down and took off her coat

"we've been doing mitosis and minos the days you were gone" Edward said as he tried to start a conversation

"sorry about ditching you for a couple of days, I had a lot of stuff that came up, thanks for taking notes, they were quite helpful" bella lied not wanting to tell him she had already done this whole lab back in Arizona and had used his notes to start a fire.

Edward put the first slide on the microscope and pretended to look at it. "this must be a bit of a temperature shook coming from Arizona to Washington" he remarked as he wrote on the worksheet was the phase was

Bella smirked as she watched Edward pretend to use the telescope even though she knew he could see it perfectly without the microscope " yeah, usually when it rains in phoenix it dumps and then goes away instead of just staying and being constantly wet here, I like the green all around me but am not a fan of being wet and cold for long periods" bella grimaced at the memory of being surrounded by a pack of wet dogs for the past three days

"if you don't like the cold and wet why did you move to the pacific northwest? Edward asked amusement in his voice

bella half heartily chuckled "for my mom, she just got remarried. Bella replied with a half smirk as she felt the slight probing presences along her shields as Edward tried to find more information

"Listen can I be honest? Bella asked in a low voice

"about what? Edward inquired his curiosity peeked

"I've already done this lab back in phoenix and it looks like you have too so why don't we just cut the bullshit and get to the questions your dying to ask me" bella replied

Edward paused thrown off by bella's frank observation

"ok,.. You mentioned your mom remarried. Is that why you moved here? do you not like the guy" Edward asked

Bella smiled at his question "Phil's a great guy and he's good for my mom but he's also a minor league player who kinda sucks so he moves a lot. My mom stayed home with me but I wanted her to enjoy going to the games with phil and so I asked my dad if I could come visit him and stay for awhile."

Next"

"What happened last week to get you in such a bad mood? Edward asked curiosity about her eyes getting the better of him

" what do you mean? bella repiled trying to skirt the issue

"last time I saw you, your eyes seemed black and you acted like I had the bubonic plague" Edward replied just as the bell rang.

"I'm just not a fan of new environments and the lights sometimes make my eyes look darker. Bella replied as she gathered up her stuff and headed out with the rest of the class.

"I'm not a mind reader but even I can tell she's hiding something. That answer was weak" Emmett remarked as he walked up to where Edward was still standing.

"Tell me about it. The question is what the hell is she hiding?" Edward remarked frustration in his tone.

"dude, we'll figure it out later, if we wait here too much longer Rose is going to be pissed 'cause we won't be able to get out of the parking lot before the rest of the mortals. Lets go." Emmett remarked.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella rested her head against the stone wall of the school. _"What the fuck was that? These new cold ones have really thrown my game off. I need to call zeke." _bella thought as she pulled her cell out

"hey bella what's up?"

"just shoot me now" bella bemoaned

"what happened this time?" zeke chuckled

"this new cold one, Edward cullen is throwing me for such a loop, he is asking me all these questions like he's trying to get to know me and his scent makes my teeth ache" bella replied in a huff

"what kind of questions?

"like why I came to forks and what happened last week"

"Did the lie about your mom and phil work?

"Technically it's not a lie, it was one of the deciding factors the less people know about the other factors the better"

"Very true, hey dad's hollering for me to get back to work on the shower. Talk to you later?

"Definitely, see ya" bella replied and then headed out to the wet and icy parking lot glad for enhanced reflexes as she reached her truck with no issue. Feeling like someone was staring at her, Bella looked up and saw that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's gazing intently at her.

Alice and Edward's expression changed from intrigue to dismay just as Bella heard the van 5 parking spaces from her lose control on black ice and come hurdling towards her. "_fuck, sorry zeke" _she thought as she broke rule one and in the blink of a eye dropped in to a deep front stance and slammed her fist in to the side of the van before grabbing the undercarriage and throwing it to the side of her truck nearly hitting Edward

"what the fuck was that?" Edward asked shock written on his face.

"Nothing, You stopped the car and saved me- got it?" Bella growled menacingly her hand tight on his throat as she shoved him towards the van before vaulting to the other side of him.

"Holy shit Edward. That van could have hit me." Bella remarked loudly stumbling away from her truck as students started to head towards her and Edward.

"Bella! Are you ok? What happened?' Mike called out as he ran up to her truck.

"I've got 911 on the phone, " Jessica exclaimed, "you shouldn't move."

"I'm fine. Edward pushed me out of the way. Check on Tyler." Bella replied trying to maintain a calm façade and ignore Edward's intense gaze just as the ambulance and Charlie's squad car pulled up. _"FUCK! Could this day get any worse?"_ Bella groaned.

"Bella! What happened? Are you ok?" Charlie asked, rushing over towards her.

"I'm fine dad. Tyler's van spun on some black ice and hit the back of my truck," Bella replied.

"Are you sure your ok?" Charlie turned to the paramedic that was checking her vitals and started to ask him questions.

"Dad, I'm fine. "If it will make you feel better I'll go get checked out but only if Edward does too and I get to drive myself to the hospital ok?"

Charlie sighed "That would make me feel better, thank you Bells, I'll see you at the hospital."

"Edward what the fuck were you thinking?" Rosalie yelled at they sped down the road towards Forks hospital.

"I saw Alice's vision of the van slamming in to Bella's truck and then it went black. What was I just suppose to do? Just let her die?" Edward yelled back at her still confused by what he saw happen.

"Dude, did she stop the van before you got there?" Emmett asked. Confusion in his voice.

"Yes!"

"How the hell did that happen?" Emmett asked.

"I have no fucking idea." Edward snapped dragging his hand through his hair.

"We need to do damage control and get to Carlisle before the ambulance does." Jasper remarked clenching his jaw as he tried to send out a wave of calm.

"Edward you try and talk to Bella. Rosalie grab Carlisle before he goes in the ER." Alice instructed as they pulled in to the hospital parking lot. just as Bella and the ambulance pulled in.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Fucking hospitals." _Bella grimaced remembering back in Phoenix how a large portion of the hospitals are covert bases of the silver hand and how the devices they had used to flay open her insides had burned. Bella shook herself, at least she had gotten out of being confined in the ambulance. Bella, seeing Charlie's car already in parking lot, groaned and headed inside to get checked out and appease Charlie.

"Carlisle, wait." Rosalie called out as she hurried towards him.

"What is it Rose?" Charlise asked as he kept walking toward the ER.

"There was a accident at the high school and Edward was involved."

"What happened? How many people saw?"

"There was a car that lost control on some ice and was headed for the chief's daughters truck and Edward stepped in to try and save her."

"Tried? Is the chiefs daughter in the ambulance?"

"No. That's the strange part of this whole accident. By the time Edward got to the truck, Bella had already stopped the van, but she claims that Edward pushed her out of the way and the only way she would get checked out was if Edward got checked out as well."

"thank you rose for telling me about all this, I will take it from here and see if I can find out anything else about this mystery" Carlisle replied as he got the er doors

Bella looked around the exam room anxiously watching the exits as she subconsciously rubbed at her bite mark. Memories of bright rooms filled with silver chains, whips and sharp tools flashed through her mind. Bella shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she realized how crazy she must look to Charlie and the nurses all around her.

"Bella this is Dr. Carlisle. I asked him to look you over and make sure everything is OK. I've got to call your mom but I'll be right over here OK? " Charlie said as he came in to the waiting room with a tall blond haired cold one. Bella stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the cold one so close to Charlie, but then realized that this must be the Dr. Carlisle that Jessica was talking about on the first day of school.

"This isn't quite how I wanted to meet the chief's daughter but its still nice to be able to finally meet you. The chief talks about you all the time." Carlisle said as he pulled out a pen light and went to shine it in Bella's eyes but stopped as she looked him in the eye and growled threateningly but low enough so only he could hear. " It sounds like you had quite the adventure."

"It was a good thing that Edward came up to talk to me when he did." Bella replied

"Edward…your boy?" Charlie asked coming up to stand next to Bella.

"We were talking about the biology lab and he saw the van spin out and head for us and shoved me out of the way. Bella replied half to Charlie and half to Carlisle

"it sounds like you were very fortunate to have come out of it with a clean bill of health. Carlisle remarked as he signed off on her release papers

"I knew there was a reason I liked your boy" charlie remarked jokingly as he shook Carlisle's hand and then turned to bella "I've got to finish up the accident reports with the crowlies. Your mom wants to talk to you when you get home and I will see you tonight ok?

Bella nodded to charlie " see you tonight, don't go too hard on tyler he couldn't help it"

charlie harrumphed "we'll see" and turned to go back in the exam rooms

Bella feeling a full blown attack clawing at her sped for the doors and almost cleared them when Edward stepped forward and tried to snag her arm

"not now" bella growled twisting out of his reach and running through the doors and towards her truck

Edward followed bella out to her truck and saw her pull something out and stuff it in her pocket as she headed towards the back of one of the outlying buildings

"what the hell just happened back there? Edward snapped and how does your dad not know you have that?"" He made a face at the smell coming from the joint that bella had lit

"first of all this" bella gestured to the joint "is so "the terror of phoenix" doesn't go on a ramage and this is one of the many things that charlie is better off not knowing and second of all" bella paused to take a deep drag, held it, then blew the smoke at edward "you were talking to me about biology and pushed me out of harms way"

"we both know that's not what happened, you slammed your fist in to the van and almost threw it into me" Edward replied trying to push her for information or

"yes but that sounds a little farfetched, who do you think people will believe? You story or mine? besides it would behoove you to remember that I'm not the only one with some thing to hide here" bella growled in his ear as she shoved him in to a tree before putting out her joint on his shoulder and heading towards her truck

"I hate to say it but she's right" alice remarked as she joined Edward as they watched bella tear out of the parking lot

"One thing for sure is she's not fully human" Edward remarked wiping off his shoulder "no one can move that fast and move a 5 ton van with just one punch" Edward remarked

"mom, its ok dad got me a solid truck and I moved out of the way in time"

Did anyone see you? Charlie said you went to the hospital. You hate hospitals.

I couldn't get out of it, it would look too weird and suspicions if If I didn't go and charlie still doesn't know what is really going on, Its bad enough you know as much as you do mom. Only one other person saw anything and if they say anything it exposes them too. Bella replied exasperated as she paced back and forth in front of her bed

Listen honey I've got to go, phil's up to bat just please just be careful, I would hate it if THEY showed up without zeke and henry around to help you.

I try mom, I am going to try to stay as low key as possible. I've got to call zeke, I'll talk to you later please have fun and tell phil I say hi.

I will honey, take care of yourself. Tell your dad I say hi as well

"pick up, zeke pick up, pick up " bella chanted as she rocked back and forth on the ground by her bed

Hey this is zeke leave me a message and I'll get back to you"

"shit, hey its me, we need to talk I had to break rule one call me back as soon as you get this." FUCK! bella groaned as she threw her cell on to the bed her hands thumbing wildly on her thighs as she warred with herself before giving in and heading to her closet and her hidden bottles of 190 proof everclear and absinthe

Edward slipped in quietly through bella's open window and quickly looked around hoping to find answers to explain what he saw in the parking lot earlier that day.

Bella's moan caused Edward to glance up towards her bed as he took in her sprawled form, her bedding having moved in the night now only half covering her torso and thighs and there in stark contrast to the rest of her skin were several long deep white furrows that ran from the blanket's edge down to the top of her calves on both legs

Bella grunted and shifted her bedding hiding her legs from view just as a glint of silver caught Edwards eye, looking up he saw that the underside of both arms had the same scar pattern and encircling bella's wrists were silver shackles attached to thick chains running back to the wall beside her bed.

Bella grew more and more agitated the longer Edward watched her, suddenly her eyes shot open and just like in biology were midnight black. growling bella tried to lunge at him the only thing keeping her from ripping in to him were the chains she was currently straining against, threatening growls erupting from her chest, as she snapped her exposed fangs at him, her eyes flashing angrily at him for being so close to her but at the same time so far away

Not wanting bella to wake charlie Edward dove out of the widow and out of bella's line of sight wanting to see if she would try and rip the chains from the wall and chase after him. Edward could hear her panting grunts as she took in her surrounding and then her bed rustled and her breathing evened out as she fell back asleep.

"what kind of beast are you bella? Edward wondered as he jumped from his perch in the tree and headed back home.

"well? Rosalie asked Edward as he walked in, not wanting Edward to delay like he usually did.

"its like we thought, we aren't the only one pretending to be human here in forks" Edward replied

"you snuck in to her room didn't you, you perv" emmett remarked jokingly coming to stand behind Rosalie

"what caused you to question her humanity? " jasper asked

"besides the fact that there was two empty bottles of 100 proof alcohol on the ground by her bed, she also was sleeping with 3' silver shackles and chains on each wrist." Edward replied as he turned and punched emmett hard in the upper thigh

"Woah kinky" emmett remarked smirking at the look on Edwards face as he rubbed his leg

"did you get a chance to find anything or get a read on her while you were there?" charlise asked

"no, she sensed me soon after I stepped in to her room and the longer I was there the more agitated she became, she woke at one point and tried to lunge at me but the chains held her back, I left before she could rip them from the wall."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **im not totally sure this chapter works, if there is anyone still reading this please let me know if it works. now on to the story

Bella woke with a start the smell of Edward in the air and memories of being bound in silver ropes and faceless people flaying her open still clinging to her sleep addled brain, bella tried to remember what had happened last night, things slowly started coming to her. She had been having one of her frequent night terrors and in the middle of it the smell of Edward's venom had caused her to lash out but he had remained just out of reach and then disappeared. "_What the fuck are you playing at Edward?" _she muttered as her phone rang

"hey zeke" bella said running her fingers through her hair

Hey? that's all you have to say after you leave me a message about breaking rule one and then you don't answer your phone all last night" zeke bellowed " what the fuck is going on?

"a van hit black ice in the parking lot and headed towards me so I stopped it but Edward

"the same Edward that you wanted to gorge yourself on his venom and kill everyone in the room? Zeke interrupted

Yes the same one, he decided he was going to play hero and save me but I had already stopped the van and almost threw the van on top of him, and then a stupid human called 911

Well can you blame them?

Zeke quit fucking interrupting me, do you want to hear what the fuck happened or not" bella snapped

"you've been in to your alcohol haven't you that's why you didn't pick up the phone last night" zeke replied soberly

"when they make you go to the hospital and you have to act like nothing is wrong with you while holding off a major panic attack just from being in the building and then the himadorians corner you trying to figure out what kind of monster you really are. Yes " bella exploded on him "besides you didn't pick up" She finished quietly

"fuck, bella im sorry. What were the himadorians asking?

"Just the usual, how is it that a small girl like you is able to stop the van, I told him the story about him saving me was more believable and that he wasn't the only one that had secrets to hide. And I think Edward was in my room last night I smelt him when I woke up

Shit! He probably saw your chains

Yea I think I lunged at him too

Well fuck, at least you both are on a mostly even playing field now. Have you managed to get any intel on them so far?

"like sam said all of them have only hunted animals out of town so far, the smaller blond haired guy stares at the humans like they are snackpaks but he hasn't attacked anyone yet. The oldest one is the doctor that charlie had look me over at the hospital.

"what? one of them is at the hospital? How is that even possible?

I know right but charlie mentioned he was chief of something at the hospital. All of them have gold eyes with no tinge of red anywhere.

Huh well shit now what? Are you going to try to stay away from them like you planned or are you going to talk to them and try and find out more about them?

I have no fucking idea, listen I've got to go its almost time for school and I'm going to have to deal with all this accident bullshit when I get there. I'll call you later ok?"

Good luck I'll talk to you later please try to take it easy bella"

Will do" bella replied as she gathered up everything and with dread headed out


End file.
